


late bloomer

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [9]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Heeseung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Park Jongseong, Heats, M/M, Omega Park Jongseong, Smut, Top Lee Heeseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: jay still didn't present... and he was scared.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Kudos: 53





	late bloomer

since jay was a small pup he heard a lot of assumptions about his secondary gender made by different people. most of them said he will be an alpha, he was a good leader, charming and intelligent. so good looking, every girl in the elementary school wanted him to at least look at them. some people guessed he would grow up to be a beta, a caring and reliable communicator between alphas and omegas. there was nothing that really made others think that jay could actually be an omega. it didn't suit him. he was too dominant to be one. he was also from an "only-alphas" family, if he would end up with the gender everyone in his clan considered weak and unworthy of living, he knew he would be left alone. there was no way he would end up as omega, everyone believed. 

jay was a late bloomer. when his other friends were already looking for mates he was still worrying about his presentation. he had his friend next to him at first. sunghoon, a pretty omega who always was able to calm him down with his smell, but then sunoo came into the picture. a younger alpha with a bright smile, energetic personality and stole sunghoon from him. of course they were still in the same friend group and they still spent a lot of time together, but kim was so possessive over his future mate that he didn't let the two boys get as affectionate as they were before. the same happened with niki and his alpha boyfriend jungwon and then jake who found himself a pretty beta.

there were only him, an unpresented pup and heeseung, an alpha he met during his history class, left. the older was, beside sunghoon, his best friend in the group. they met only three months earlier, but they quickly clicked.

jay didn't tell anyone when he started seeing changes in his body. he was worried. he didn't want to assume, but he wasn't dumb. his hips getting wider and his constant need to be next to someone weren't good signs. he knew his presentation was close, he could feel it. he just hoped it wasn't what he was thinking.

it came unexpectedly. he was in class, history. he was listening to his teacher one moment and the next one he was struggling to catch his breath because of how hot suddenly everything became. he was sweating all over his body, his head was hurting and he started to smell so many scents at once it almost made him vomit.

others quickly noticed. how couldn't they when jay's cherry pie and chili scent was so intensive. the alphas quickly blocked their noses, a new presented omega's scents was always so seductive, they didn't want to hurt his friend by accident.

park felt someone's hands on his body. he had no idea whose, he didn't know what was happening around him. he was led somewhere, probably to the nurse's office or bathroom.

it was a bathroom. the person closed them in one of the stalls. jay could feel hands all over his body again. when he finally got some of his senses back he noticed that he was with heeseung.

"everything will be okay, little omega. alpha will take care of you" the older whispered.

his voice made park relax. he let lee do whatever he wanted. whatever he needed to make the pain a little less prominent.

he got undressed and pinned to the wall. he felt something dripping between his legs and he, with fear, realized it was slick. he got scared. he couldn't be an omega. what will everyone think? what will his parents think? they will be so disappointed, maybe they will even renounce him. his face was covered in tears in an instant.

"shh, little omega… everything will end up okay, they won't stop loving you, you're their only son" lee whispered right into his ear.

he knew. he knew everything about his family, about his worries. heeseung knew and wanted to help, to help jay to feel he is still loved.

he thrusted into the younger, making him moan and cry. park felt his whole body immediately relaxing. the alpha's cock felt so good inside him, it made the pain go away in an instant.

"alpha… alpha, i need more" the omega begged.

heeseung did whatever the younger told him to. he wanted to make him feel good, appreciated, loved. to help him ease the pain.

and jay did feel it. he was so grateful. he knew he was lucky to have an alpha like this in his life, who wasn't merciless nor selfish.

heeseung even gave him his knot, locking them together for at least half an hour after they were done. they stayed close, exchanging smiles, kisses and small talks.

jay knew that with an alpha like lee by his side, his life won't be as scary as other omegas make it seem.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
